Existing devices for marking the presence of transmission lines have been supported and, in the case of illuminated markers, energized from the line itself. Of these, some have been clamped to the line while others have been suspended freely from it. Sometimes the above mentioned devices have included a flashing light attached to an assembly so that the light is visible from all angles. In addition, these aircraft warning marker assemblies have employed various body shapes, including spheres and cones. Most of these were not singularly formed and have employed various methods of joining the different body sections, typically along a horizontal seam relative to the ground.